horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas
Texas '''or '''Tex is a survivor living in the world of ZombieApocalypse. He is currently alive. Background Tex lived in Houston, Texas as a veterinarian until the dead started walking, he was forced from his home when it was destroyed and has since moved around. He met up with Canada and Virginia and has used his medical skills as best he can whenever he gets the chance. He primarily fights with a crossbow, using it as a blunt melee weapon if need be. Roleplay Stories ZombieApocalypse: Season One Day of the Dead Texas killed a walker in the woods, pinning it to a tree with an arrow. He made his way out of the woods and back to camp, carrying his bounty of several rabbits. There he greeted Canada and Virginia, the other two survivors in his group. He sat down at the campfire and began to eat some meat he pulled away from the fire and the three of them chatted over dinner. Texas revealed that his home, Houston, Texas, was among the first places to be obliterated by the bombs when the government tried to stop the zombie outbreak. Virginia admitted that her home too had been destroyed. After talking for a bit, Texas decided to get some sleep before his shift watching over camp. He took the last shift and in the morning woke his group to get moving onto the nearest town, Siden. Later that morning they arrived, Texas dropped a few zombies as they made it toward the city and climbed over a wall inside. They assessed the place first and decided on where to go but stopped in a rundown store to scavenge for supplies first. While checking the store, Texas discovered a set of stairs in the back but just when he did, several walkers started coming down the stairs and began to mass in the entrance to the store. Virginia quickly found a shutter-door, but it was locked. However, before they could try to open it, a car jack opened the door up and revealed a woman standing on the otherside. When they tried to escape, Canada was bitten by a zombie and the woman immediately pulled the jack out and caused his death. Confused, Texas and Virginia followed her back to her base, escaping the horde temporarily. Missing Following where the last episode left off, Texas and Virginia followed the woman inside her base. She locked the doors behind them and proceeded to walk to a table and mess around with supplies. Angry that she'd left their friend behind, Texas confronted her. After several attempts with no response, he grabbed her arm and finally got her to talk. She yelled at him, saying his friend was bitten and there was no saving him. Virginia suggested amputating the bite and the woman said that didn't work. Soon more of her group came down and the woman revealed her name to be Marilyn, she was living in the base with Penn, Talla, Tacoma, and Roswell. Talla was less then enthusiastic about Texas and Virginia being there and argued with Marilyn for a bit, Roswell tried to defuse the situation until Penn called the group out of the room. Virginia and Texas stayed downstairs while the others were gone, seeing that she was upset over Canada's death, Texas tried to comfort her but failed. Several minutes later, the group, minus Talla, came back downstairs and Penn said they were welcome to stay if they wanted. Roswell came downstairs to talk to them, he too tried to cheer Virginia up. A few minutes later, Tacoma called Texas upstairs and the pair walked over to Penn. Both of them informed him that another member of their group, Manhattan, was supposed to come back awhile ago and didn't return. They asked Texas to go along with Tacoma and find him, to which he agreed, and they left the base to find him. Tacoma suggested searching at the school because their had been supplies left there and he thought Manhattan might have gone after them. The closer they got to the school, the more zombies they saw until they spotted several surrounding the school. They decided to go around and hopped a fence, working their way through a shipping crate yard, until they finally found Manhattan ontop of a shed. He said he'd found two bags of supplies that had been left behind, with that it seemed their mission was complete and they started to head back. On their way out, the zombie horde made it's move and blocked both exits out of the crate yard and the guys climbed ontop of one of them attached to a crane, only it was turned off. One of them had to go and turn the power back on and Texas agreed to, but Tacoma jumped over first. He quickly made it to the switch and turned it on, carrying Texas and Tacoma across. The three of them then escaped, making it back to the base and to safety. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Texas has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Canada They didn't interact much, but Texas respected him and thought of him like the son he never had. He was furious at Marilyn immediately following his death but has since accepted it. Virginia Not much interaction has been shown between them but he is protective of her and worries for her since Canada's death. He tried to console her, although his attempts didn't work. Penn Not much interaction has been shown between them. He acknowledges Penn as somewhat of a leader of the Siden group. Roswell Not much interaction has been shown between them but he appreciates his attempts to help Virginia. Marilyn Not much interaction has been shown between them, she saved him and Virginia from the walkers in the convenience store. He was furious with her at first over Canada's death but has since thanked her for saving them. Tacoma Texas and Tacoma went on a mission together to find Manhattan and began to become fast friends when they were out. Texas said he was getting too old to be jumping around which made Tacoma laugh, considering he, himself, is older. Talla Not much interaction has been shown between them but she doesn't trust him or Virginia. Manhattan Not much interaction has been shown between them, they fought together with Tacoma to get back to the base. Characters Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor